1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A representative sample of the prior art is disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
U.s. pat. No. 3,231,454 issued to R. J. Williams; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,251,077 issued to R. H. Beckman; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,606,461 issued to R. Moriyama; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,642,323 issued to W. F. Taylor; and PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,811,728 issued to R. K. Redemske.
Generally, the prior art furniture seats provide a relatively hard, unyielding cushion effect or they provide a soft cushion effect allowing the person sitting on the seat to sink into the middle of the seat. Disclosed herein is a spring support for a furniture seat which provides a relatively firm cushion immediately beneath the person with the maximum amount of cushion deflection occurring adjacent the back edge portion and front edge portion of the cushion. Thus, the cushion will provide a relatively flat support while having resilience.
Many of the prior art furniture seats include a plurality of coiled springs and other members requiring relatively high production expense. Disclosed herein is a spring support which may be mass produced at very low cost as compared to the prior art device.